Duro y frágil como un ladrillo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: ¿Es posible temer a la nada? ¿Es posible debilitarse cuando la oscuridad llega a reclamar algo que le pertenece? Brick debía luchar con un demonio interno luego de regresar a casa.


Brick luego de ser expulsado del reality show conducido por Chris McLean, llegó algo cansado a su hogar, lo único que pudo animar su noche fue la sonrisa de su madre al darle una cálida bienvenida a casa, tiró con pereza la gran bolsa verde que llevó al campamento para guardar todas sus pertenencias y, se dedicó a ingresar a su habitación queriendo dormir.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta con seguro para dar un gran salto a la cama, su recámara estaba exactamente igual como la había dejado: los mismos peluches con trajes de militares, los mismos muebles y cualquier pertenencia que tuviera estaba en el lugar exacto, sin ser movidos en el pasado.

Por un momento el cadete pensó que quizás en la guerra era igual: llegar con un sentimiento agridulce en medio de la garganta a volver a ver a la familia tras un largo periodo de tiempo de ausencia, con esa sensación de victoria que era violada por una derrota que le acompañaba. Si tan sólo no hubiera ayudado a sus colegas de esos topos, tal vez el mañana no hubiera existido para ellos, ¿por qué estaba en su naturaleza ser tan bueno? esa vez le costó el juego, tenía temor si también le costaría la vida el hacer pequeños sacrificios por otros en algún futuro.

Apestaba, olía fatal de la cintura para abajo. El estar al borde de la muerte le hizo reflexionar muchas cosas, entre ellas el ser más valiente, más temerario y controlar sus impulsos, la causa por la cual constantemente era víctima de ofensas, de burlas contra su persona. Creía que esa etapa ya la había superado en la academia, que con ser cadete y recibir apoyo eso desaparecería, sin embargo no era así.

Entró al pequeño baño que tenía en su habitación y, mientras abría las llaves que dejaban caer agua caliente, se veía en el espejo, no despedía miedo, no despedía temor o algo cuyas facciones hicieran que se tomara en serio lo que decía o hacía. Cuando puso su cuerpo en la tina de baño y era recibido con las gotas de la regadera, juntó sus piernas y cruzó sus brazos.

Necesitaba pensar qué quería para su futuro, podía ser un condecorado sargento, uno que cuando saludara a los cabos, estos se pusieran rojos de la emoción o no supieran qué responder debido al honor de ser saludado por uno.

Y también estaba su sueño de abrir una escuela de modas.

No era algo que todos los hombres buscaran, pero Brick se sentía tan atraído por ello que, no le era imposible tener una pequeña sala de costura en su recámara y pasar el resto de su día en hacer trajes desde uniformes para muñecas hasta algo completo que quedara a su medida.

No tenía bien definido qué quería para su futuro, de cómo el mundo lo recibiría.

Terminó el baño y quiso probar con algo nuevo. Se acercó a las ventanas de su habitación y las cerró, apagó las luces, aquellas que estaban en el techo o a un lado en una pequeña lámpara. Estaba encima de su cama, quería que la oscuridad lo devorara, no podía estar toda su vida temiendo a lo desconocido, el miedo terminaría matándolo.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, podía jurar que veía y escuchaba cosas cuando sabía perfectamente que su madre era la única persona en casa y, que estaba demasiado negro como para poder siquiera distinguir algo. Se esforzó por querer respirar con lentitud, abría la boca para exhalar, lo mismo para tomar aire ya que su nariz se tapó. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo con tan sólo pensar qué clase de cosas estarían esperándolo una vez encendiera todas las luces.

Tomó sus pequeñas placas de metal de su cuello y se aferró a ellas, era una especie de "escudo mental" que lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Empezaba a sudar, sentía la necesidad de comenzar a orinar.

Volvió a jugar con las placas, las entrelazaba con sus dedos o a veces las ponía entre sus dientes, sintiendo el sabor del óxido pasar por su lengua.

Decidió que había tenido suficiente, prendió un pequeño foco lo más rápido que pudo y miró en su entrepierna, vio que no había mancha alguna, lo único mojado era su frente debido al sudor, de ahí en fuera estaba seco. Fue una experiencia muy dura, creía que moriría si permanecía más tiempo en la oscuridad.

Tenía miedo, sólo quería descansar. Puso ambas manos en su cara y empezó a sollozar, nunca lo había hecho, nunca su pecho había dolido tanto, como si se tratara de duros golpes recibidos a puño cerrado, como si pusieran un objeto pesado encima, sentía que se quebraba. Su saliva se entrecortaba con su garganta, no podía pasar, el aire le faltaba, no podía respirar con normalidad, inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud mientras las gotas descendían de sus ojos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan inútil? ¿Por qué le causaba tanto terror el hecho de estar compartiendo un lugar con la nada? Cerraba sus ojos e incluso temía bastante ya que todo era negro, hasta que la luz iluminaba sus sueños, le dejaba tranquilo. Era una lástima que se despertara gritando a mitad de la noche, aterrado al ver que no había nada que iluminara su alrededor, con desesperación buscaba encender la pequeña lámpara que tenía en el mueble a un lado de su cama, para sentirse a salvo.

No había puertas.

No había luces.

No había manera de salir.

No iba a servir de mucho si la vida de alguien dependía de él pero el sitio era demasiado oscuro, no iba a servir de mucho el tratar de conseguir algo si el color negro implicaba estar presente.

—¡Vamos Brick! —Se dijo así mismo dando ligeros golpes a su cabeza con sus manos.

Sin saberlo, Brick había entrado en una guerra interna, una que era igual o peor que las ocurridas en los campos de países extranjeros. Sin embargo en ésta no poseía armas, no había nadie a su lado, su sanidad, la cordura debían de mantenerse en alto si el cabo no quería que el temor tomara control de su vida.


End file.
